The present invention pertains generally to portable heaters fired by a self-contained pressurized gas supply. In use today are portable, gas fired heaters for use by outdoorosmen, workmen, etc., to serve as space heaters in small areas. To the extent known such gas fired heaters are intended for use in a closed space, as for example, a small building, tent, hunting blind, etc.
Such heaters are not readily adapted or intended for use in vehicles, as for example, golf carts, as they lack stability to remain upright during travel. Small vehicles such as golf carts are used throughout the year in all types of weather but to the extent known lack heating devices for convenient installation and subsequent removal from the vehicle. While convenient installation and removal are highly desirable features of a portable heater, stable and secure support must be provided to avoid risk to the user.